Survival Guide
First things first! *TALK to that shark you see at the beginning of the game. His name is Fineous and he is your first NPC. He is there to guide you, complete any quests he asks for and you shall be rewarded highly! Fineous can eventually defend your base, treat him well and you wont regret it. *ZOOM IN/OUT: Press "or "" or press ESC key to change your zoom/volume and other things such as video and resolution. *Grab your laser pick, and start mining immediately after you start a new game. Gather Dirt, Rock, Mud, Clay, etc. (See Inventory for help)! *Stay near your cryopod in the first few minutes. Your cryopod is the capsule you jump-off from when you start the game. *When your XP reaches at least 951, you should press "K" and spend the points in the Base Construction 1 category. *Craft a Small Storage Chest to store your items if your inventory gets full. *The more you move around and jump/fly, the more noticeable you will be to enemies. Be as stealth as possible! Conserve energy by flying only when you have to! *IMPORTANT: If night comes, keep working providing you have enough light (or stay close to your cryopod where it is bright). If you see creatures coming your way, DO NOT PANIC! Seal yourself INSIDE Dirt, yes that's right; bury yourself in dirt. When it is finally safe (morning), mine the dirt away to get out. *Gather dirt and any of these: Protoseed/Protoplasma/Biomass to make torches, you can open your crafting station by pressing "V" and looking under the "Base & Construction" menu; or you can search by typing "torch" under the pulldown menu (under the word "Tier"). Cryorods and Cryopods Question: Cryorods, cryopods, what's the difference? Cryorods are inside Cryopods and they represent the number of your lives. By crafting cryopods you can have more lives but you need to read the cryopod description to know what each brings. A standard cryopod contains 5 cryopods, while your master cryopod has 0'''. Crafting *Press "V" to open the crafting menu. *Tabs are listed in this order: #Ammo/Weapons #Furniture/Appliances #Power/Utilities/Medical #Armor/Kits #Sensor/Trigger #Structure/Artificial *Click on the ">" next to the menu name to expand it. It will turn to "v" then it will list everything available to be crafted. *At this point, you need to click on the names of the items you want to craft to be able to select them. *To the right, you should be able to see what materials you need to be able to craft. *Raw materials are usually unrefined. Inorganic materials can only be obtained by refining. Shelter: Making a Home Now that you've endured some abuse, and have learned your way around, it is time to build a house. The materials to make the house are entirely up to you. It is highly recommended not to make it with raw materials. *Go to the "Structure/Artificial" tab in your crafting station. *Bricks you can craft are conveniently listed in alphabetical order. *You want to have altogether '''at least 250 bricks. Look at some of the building techniques used on Healing Stations. *You probably don't want to use the best materials (you need those for armor, weapons, and other things) so either: Clay, Dirt, Mud or Rock will do the job. *Once you have decided what material you want to use, or if you want to use them all (it is up to you); it is time to craft and place the bricks you just made. *Placing bricks is fairly easy and you have quite a long range. If you press Tab, you will switch to "background" mode, which will allow you to build the walls of your home. *It will get dark once you seal your home, place torches to make it a little brighter. *Go to your Power/Utilities crafting menu to make a door. A clay door requires no power to function. *If you want a metal door, you need to make a generator, right under the door menu you should be able to see, the "generator" menu. Powering Your Home *The Patch Work Generator has 4 outlets, while the Auxiliary Generator only has one. Build a few of each. *Pressing the letter "Z" or "P" will bring up the power interaction system. *Read the PIOS article to get a general idea on how this works. But in a nutshell, items have inputs (-) and outputs (+), each output needs to be connected to each input. All inputs must be connected to work. *Some items have outputs but they have no power of their own, such is the case of some lighting devices. *The Dual Lensed Wall Light is perhaps the best way to light up your home, and as long as it is powered; it can power something else via its output. *You will need a "Single Block Switch" to add a power "button" to your equipment. *If you opted to make a metal door, equally you should use a Single Block Switch to open it and close it. To be able to open the door you must then point at the switch (not the door) and press "F" to interact. Official Guide? Did we forget anything? Everyone forgets something no matter how thorough they want to be. Take a look at the official guide for things we may have left out: http://www.playedgeofspace.com/community/index.php?threads/edge-of-space-players-handbook.2844/ Category:Guides